


Bonding

by theowletqueen (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam, Angel Bonding, Cuddles, Drunk Sam, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of the Cage / Lucifer, POV Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/theowletqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel reflects on his and Sam's relationship and decides he wants to take it a step further (not in the direction you're thinking!).<br/>Also, Sam is being a drunk cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

Sam was definitely buzzed and had been for at least the past hour. Gabriel had eventually stopped putting drinks, one more ridiculous than the other, into his hand and now had Sam's head in his lap and was playing with his hair. The tall hunter was smiling broadly and humming along to Jethro Tull. He wasn't particularly musically skilled when he was sober, but he lost all sense for carrying a tune when he was drunk. 

He was relaxed, his upper body comfortably on the couch, his legs and one arm casually hanging off and on the floor. His shirt had been half opened two hours earlier when Gabriel had pulled him a little roughly into a kiss and had managed to pop a few buttons. Sam was far past caring though and instead enjoyed the Archangel's fingers carding through his hair. His hand that wasn't resting on the floor had slipped a few inches under Gabriel's shirt and was alternatively petting and rubbing circles into the soft skin of his stomach, his hips rolling against the couch in a rhythm that could only fit to Jethro Tull in the alcoholized depths of Sam's brain.

It didn't matter. Nothing ever mattered when Sam looked at him with huge eyes like he just hung the moon, lips slightly parted, always in the anticipation of more kisses. And Gabriel couldn’t (wouldn’t) leave him wanting, so every few minutes he leaned down and placed a peck on Sam’s lips, his nose, his chin, his forehead - pretty much everywhere, just to see the human light up with happiness.

Sam had been good lately. He ate more. He slept more. He pushed himself less when exercising. He was more relaxed, fell asleep on the couch with his head or feet in Gabriel’s lap sometimes. He was more open about expressing his needs, mostly when he wanted to be cuddled or kissed. And he dressed down more, wore less layers of clothing. Gabriel had asked about that, once, when it got really bad and Sam would wear four to five layers in normal weather. Sam had fidgeted for a while, and just when the Archangel was ready to let him off the hook, Sam had admitted that it was a left over phenomenon of being possessed by Lucifer. “It’s Lucifer. He was … cold. I’ve never - never really felt warm afterwards and I want to … I don’t know, I’m afraid of being … touched, if that makes any sense? I don’t really like people close to me.“ He had been quick to clarify that he liked it just fine when it was Gabriel, and so the Archangel had begun to hug and touch Sam whenever physically possible (and in a few instances where he took advantage of the fact that he wasn’t exactly bound to the same laws of science as a human). His body temperature was higher than a human’s, and he had quickly come to understand just how much Sam reveled in his heat and affection. 

So seeing Sam in just a flannel shirt with nothing underneath was more than special and Gabriel _wanted_. It wasn’t like Sam held back in bed or that their sex life was boring, quite the opposite, but this wasn’t a regular moment where the Archangel was just struck by how breathtaking the human was. This was special and it was their moment only and he ensured that no-one would be able to interrupt.

Sam was practically glowing and purring and snuggling against the fingers in his hair and for a few moments Gabriel played with the thought of making Sam truly his. _Bonding_. It was meant to be only between two Angels, and it would connect them on a far deeper level than usual. They would, essentially, become nearly one, never truly apart, feeling what the other felt, connected mentally and spiritually as much as possible in the entire universe. Gabriel had seen some Angels with their bond mates before, lounging around in the sun in Heaven, fingers in each other’s wings, looking content and blissed out and so close. The thought had always been there, hidden in the back of his mind just to come out when he least expected it. Having a bond mate, someone so special he would move Heaven, Earth and Hell for them, motivated by a love so pure and deep it even defied the love all Angels held for God.

The reality was different. While allegedly every Angel had a mate who was meant for them somewhere, next to no Angels ever found their mate. There had been maybe ten such couples in Heaven, always criticized by their brothers and sisters, their ability to follow and fulfill their purpose always questioned, but they were so happy. 

And then there had been Castiel, who went and marked the Righteous Man as his. The first Angel ever to choose a human over their own. The first Angel ever to mark a human. (Despite what everyone says, Gabriel didn’t actually brand Noah. The guy was a pretentious, lazy dick and definitely not the savior of humanity he was always portrayed as in post-old testament times and apart from the fact that he completely messed the boat up and nearly built a non-functioning one if it hadn’t been for Gabriel, he also forgot a whole bunch of species. Idiot.)

Now, Cas had left his relationship with Dean at the first stage, which didn’t even require consent, and had then also removed his mark from the human, weakening their bond even further, but there was still a lot of potential (and a lot of UST).

 

Gabriel was interrupted in his musings when Sam clumsily tried opening his shirt and, predictably, failed spectacularly. 

Maybe he should just ask Sam whether he would become his mate. Even though he wouldhave to explain what that would mean for Sam.

Gabriel allowed himself to become excited by that prospect for a moment. Sharing that much with Sam and being so close to him would be … indescribable.

But to talk that through with Sam the human would have to be sober. Gabriel wouldn’t take advantage of Sam.

At least not in that way. No way he would pass up on sex with a completely buzzed moose, and by the looks of it Sam was very, very eager.

 

So Gabriel leaned in and promised himself that, in under a week, he would have asked Sam about bonding.

 

 

A week later the Winchester brothers were staying in a run-down motel off the I-39 and it was hot enough to make fried eggs on the Impala’s hood in a matter of seconds and that was why Sam was wearing neither shirt nor pants because not even he could withstand that immense heat. Dean nearly choked on his own tongue when he saw _two_ handprints burned into his brother’s flesh: one just above Sam’s heart and the other one on his hip, mostly hidden by his boxers. He silently vowed to give Gabriel one hell of a shovel talk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I needed something nice after all the pain from the "Love is not Love which alters when it Alteration finds" series.  
> And I can't possibly write sad Sabriel, so this happened :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I love you guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me about it?


End file.
